December 2015
by 102000QP
Summary: It's December 2015, some big changes have taken place and there is some important news from London. Part one
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I'm just playing with the characters**

 **Behavioural Analysis Unit headquarters**

 **4 December 2015 13:00**

 **JJ P.O.V**

We just came back from a hard case. The unsub, Jake Cullen, had been raping and killing 10 6 year old kids. I could see that we all had a hard time dealing with this case, so when Morgan asked who was going for a drink after work, I was tempted to say yes and forget everything for a while. But I said no, I had a lot of paperwork to do and honestly I just wanted to see Henry and play scrabble against Phoenix. I knew that would help just as good, maybe even better and most likely I wouldn't have a headache tomorrow.

After two hours I was thinking how I could make the paperwork disappear. It seemed like my stack had become bigger instead of smaller. When I looked on the clock the next time it was 5 o'clock, so I had been working in a daze for two hours, I could finally go home and somehow I managed to make half of my stack disappear.

When I was on my way to leave the office, Derek said: "you sure, you don't want to come and drink something?"

"I am sure"

"Oh, come on, just one?"

"No, I just want to go home and see my son."

"But just one and you can be home on time to tuck him in, everyone else is coming."

"Even Hotch?"

"Even Hotch, so what do you say?" and he gave me a hopeful smile

"Very tempting, but no."

"Why not, Will can handle watching Henry alone a little longer, right?"

"That is not the point, I am going home and play with my son and there is nothing you can say or do to let me change my mind."

"Okay, okay, I give up, but make sure to give him a hug from uncle Derek."

" I'll do that" and sarcastically added "Thank you for accepting my decision."

"You're welcome" he replied playfully "See you Monday and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I'll keep that in mind" I said while giving him a wink and waving my goodbye.

After texting Will that I was coming to get Henry, I started my car. While driving to Will's house, I dreaded the conversation that I knew would come. I was thinking of answers I could give to him.

When I arrived and stood for the door after ringing the doorbell, I heard Henry ask "Is that mommy?" I only heard a muffled response coming from Will. Roughly five seconds later the door opened and Henry jumped in my arms, I could catch him just on time, he said "I missed you"

I said "I missed you to, but you can't open the door before asking who is there and you have to wait until there is an adult with you and I'm sure daddy told you the same thing a couple seconds ago."

But with the logic that only a seven years old can have, he replied "But I knew it was you 'cause you texted daddy and I could feel it was you."

Just after he said that Will came to the door and said "I told you to wait, didn't I Henry"

Henry replied "Sorry daddy, but I was just excited to see mommy"

"And that is okay, but you have to be careful, so will you wait the next time and ask who is for the door?"

"Yes, sorry dad."

"Okay, little man, can you pack your stuff upstairs?"

And as soon as the words left Will's mouth, he was out of my arms and running up the stairs. I could hear him say "yes, new record!"

Will and I both laughed because his antics.

Will said "Can we talk?"

I sighed and said "Sure"

We went to his living room and sat on the couch. I was waiting for him to start once again the conversation I dreaded.

A/N

this is my first story, so please let me know what you think and all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine, english isn't my first language


	2. Chapter 2

_Will said "Can we talk?"_

 _I sighed and said "Sure"_

 _We went to his living room and sat on the couch. I was waiting for him to start once again the conversation I dreaded._

 **JJ P.O.V.**

While I was waiting for him to start, I was trying to remember some of the answers I had thought of during the drive. Maybe I could pull the 'I'm scared' card again or the 'I'm waiting for the right moment' card. I knew I wasn't being fair towards him, but I couldn't tell the team the truth. The first reason is that it would bring them and my soulmate in danger, that is also the reason Will doesn't know the whole truth and the second reason is, how could I tell them that I divorced Will and as soon as I could I married my real soulmate?

Apparently while I was lost in my thoughts Will had started the conversation and asked me a question.

"JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked, when are you finally going to tell them that we divorced?"

"I don't know Will, honestly, I'm scared to tell them, because I don't want to explain everything and" but I was interrupted when we heard Henry call us, apparently he was done packing and wanted one of us to check if he had everything. Will went upstairs to check upon him, while I stayed on the couch and gathered my thoughts.

Just as I was done gathering my thoughts I saw Henry opening the door and he said "I'm ready mommy, are we going?"

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes and otherwise it's daddy's fault, because he checked" he said with a happy and sly grin.

"Have you said goodbye to daddy?"

"Yup, I'm ready"

"Shall we go then" I asked and he gave an confirming nod.

"I'll drop him off at school Monday, you pick him up and I'll let you know if there is a change of plan?"

"That is right"

"Bye Will" I said and Henry said "Bye daddy, see you Monday"

"Bye Henry, JJ" he replied

We went to my car and while I pulled out of the driveway, Henry happily waved goodbye to Will. I asked him about his week and he told me, at a speed rate that was almost comparable to Spence when he was spouting out statistics, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. He was talking the whole ride and I asked him a couple questions. It made me realize again how proud I was on him, with how he was dealing with the divorce, two houses and everything. It also made me realize how much I miss when I don't see him, although we talk on the phone everyday if I don't see him.

About half an hour later we arrived at my house and I asked Henry if he wanted to put his stuff in his room alone or if he wanted me to help. He told me he wanted me to help, because he had to show me something. I got immediately curious and when we had put almost everything away, he said "You have to close your eyes now, mommy"

"All right my eyes are closed"

"No peeking through your fingers"

"No peeking" I confirmed

"Put your hands out and keep your eyes closed"

I complied and felt something in my hands, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Okay you can open your eyes, mommy"

I opened my eyes and in my hands was a drawing, with me, Henry and Sergio ( I kept him when Emily went to London) together for my house.

"It's beautiful Henry"

He gave a sly grin and asked "When can I see Emmy again? I really miss her and she has been gone for so long"

I didn't know what to say, he was right the last time he saw her was two years ago. After she saved me.

"I don't know Henry, shall I ask her if she has time to skype tonight?"

"Yes, please"

I laughed and sent Emily a message.

a/n

to everyone who read, followed, reviewed and / or favorited this story, thanks


	3. Chapter 3

_He gave a shy grin and asked "When can I see Emmy again? I really miss her and she has been gone for so long"_

 _I didn't know what to say, he was right the last time he saw her was two years ago. After she saved me._

 _"_ _I don't know Henry, shall I ask her if she has time to skype tonight?"_

 _"_ _Yes, please"_

 _I laughed and sent Emily a message._

 **JJ P.O.V.**

After I had sent Emily a message, I asked Henry "Do you want pasta or pizza with salad for dinner"

"Will make Emily's recipe for the pasta?"

"If you chose pasta then yes"

"Then I want pasta"

"And what do you say then?"

"Please, please, pretty please?"

I laughed and said "All right, do you want to help?"

"Can I put the spaghetti in the pan?"

"Sure"

"Then I'll help"

I couldn't help but being surprised by how easily he agreed to help, but then again he loved the recipe Emily had for pasta and if he thought that he could eat it earlier by helping he would do it. I thought about the fact that he didn't like any Italian dish, not even pizza, until Emily made homemade pizza, he tried and liked it a lot. Since that moment he eats and likes all Italian dishes, but he loves it when it's made by her recipe. When we had that meeting by Rossi, after Emily was back, he told Rossi "I like your food, but Emmy's food is the bestest." Rossi's face was brilliant, he was just shocked and his ego was a little hurt, but the rest of the team couldn't stop laughing and Emily was simply proud and said teasingly to Rossi "Apparently I'm a better cook than you". She dug just in time and Rossi's hand missed its target. After that little moment the rest of the evening was like Emily had never left.

Apparently Henry found that he had waited long enough, he already went to the kitchen, while I was once again lost in my own head and called me. So when I came in the kitchen and was surprised when most of the ingredients were already put out on the counter.

"It took you so long that I grabbed everything I could remember"

"Good job, you only missed two things"

"Can we finally begin?"

"Okay, chef, but what must we do first?"

The cooking on itself went surprisingly fast, and half an hour later we were ready to eat. Henry told me about what he had done with daddy and halfway through dinner he asked if Emmy had already answered. When I told him she hadn't he was disappointed and pretty quiet while we finished dinner.

When we were filling the dishwasher he was a little chattier, but he wasn't protesting to much against helping so I suspected that he was still disappointed.

Luckily enough when he was playing in his room Emily finally answered and we decided that we would skype at half past seven.

I asked Henry to come down and once he was downstairs he immediately asked if Emily had already answered. And I said "yes" and while I tried to let a dramatic pause fall he asked hopefully "and?". I said "I tried to let a dramatic pause fall, but yes she is online around half past seven." He was practically jumping up and down on his place.

I must admit that I was a little surprised when Henry suddenly brought Emily up. Although they were very close when she worked at the BAU, he hadn't seen her for a long time so I thought he didn't really remember her anymore. At first they skyped a lot, but after a couple months Emily had so much work to do that she didn't had a lot of time left to skype.

Since we had to kill a little less than an hour, he asked if he could watch television. And whilst he was watching SpongeBob I looked if Em was already online, but she wasn't.

Then finally is was half past seven and exactly on time she came online, so I called Henry.

a/n

I promise that the next chapter will have Emily in it and please review


	4. Chapter 4

a/n as promised here is an Emily chapter

 _Then finally is was half past seven and exactly on time she came online, so I called Henry._

What happened in the meantime, on the other side of the ocean

 **Interpol**

 **England, London**

 **4 December 2015 17:00**

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

It was a busy day, as normal, and just as I was preparing for a meeting my phone bleeped. At the same moment I found my phone, my assistant, Jo Black, came into my office and told me "You have to go now, they will not wait any longer"

"Just a sec I need to check my phone"

"there's no time to check your phone just go" and she practically shoved me out of my office, that is one of the reasons I like her, she's almost as stubborn as I am.

I went to the conference room, all the high bosses were already there, my team had found some important information to share. Just when I was about to start Clyde came running in and said "sorry darling, the underground was... well… bloody hell"

"No, problem" I said while being a little irritated "Is everyone else here so we can finally start?"

After receiving several nods of agreement I began "My team and I have received strong leads about a new arms dealer" I was interrupted by several exclamations, which I couldn't quite make out, but I asked "Can I continue?" and the room became silent again "As I said we received strong leads about a new arms dealer, who calls himself Ian Doyle." That statement was met with a couple gasps. "We have received one picture and we are sure it isn't really Doyle. This man has green/brown eyes, dark brown hair and we estimate that he is around 6 ft. 2. We haven't found any matches in the database, but he is expanding his terrain at a fast rate and we don't have any other information about him."

"So what do you need?" someone asked

"What we need, is to get someone inside, the only problem is that we don't know a lot about him, so we have no idea what kind of person we need to create. Thus we need help from other agencies to get all the information there is on him. We have thought about this carefully and that is the only way we have a chance to get him."

"Has he adopted anything else except the name?"

"Some of the man that worked with Doyle in the early days, now work for him, but if he has the same likes, dislikes and information? We don't know"

"So basically we don't know any personal information and if he knows about the Lauren Reynolds operation?"

"That is correct, but we can assume that he knows nothing about Lauren Reynolds, because all the man that worked for Doyle, didn't work for him while I was there. The only one who can tell him about Lauren Reynolds is Jack Fahey, who we keep tabs on and he hasn't been near our new 'Ian Doyle'."

"I'll make sure that other agencies will give you the information you need and do you think there is a need for a protective detail?" asked Clyde

"Thank you and no at this moment there's no reason for a protective detail."

At half past seven I was finally back in my office. I grabbed my stuff and went home. I was just home when my phone bleeped again and I remembered that I still had to read the text that I got earlier, I turned on my phone and was happy to see that I got two messages from JJ.

When I read that Henry missed me and asked when he could see me again, all the shit about the new arms dealer was forgotten for a while, I replied immediately "Hey Jay, of course we can skype, do you have a time in mind?"

"When do you have time?"

"Give me half an hour to eat something and then I'm all yours"

"So, half past seven allright?"

"Sounds good"

"It's a date"

"So… how are you doing today?"

"Pretty good, Henry was very happy to see me when I picked him up."

"That's great, did Will want to talk to you again?"

"Yes, as expected"

"Did you tell him the truth?"

"No, and thank god that Henry interrupted before the interrogation really began. I just wish there was something I could tell him, because I mean this isn't fair towards him, he is Henry's father and he has the right to know that I'm married again."

"I know and I'm sorry you can't tell him. I promise you, when you can tell it to him I'll let you know as soon as possible."

"I know, just be careful and how are you doing?"

a/n let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _No, and thank god that Henry interrupted before the interrogation really began. I just wish there was something I could tell him, because this isn't fair towards him, he is Henry's father and he has the right to know that I am married again."_

 _"_ _I know and I'm sorry you can't tell him. I promise you when you can tell it to him I'll let you know as soon as possible."_

 _"_ _I know, just be careful and how are you doing?"_

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

"That is a question with no easy answer, can we skype again when Henry is in bed?" I answered after thinking for a while.

"Sure, but if you refuse to answer me tonight…"

"I wouldn't dare" I replied honestly

"Okay, just make sure you eat something and I'm going to make one little boy very happy"

"I'll eat something, talk to you soon" I replied with a smile on my face

"Bye"

Well, I thought, how am I going to tell her what happened at work. She deserves to know it and her clearance is high enough for all the information we have right now. I think I will tell, I did promise her that I would be honest with her after all.

Okay, that is one thing, now what am I going to eat? I think I still have some pasta leftovers.

 **JJ P.O.V.**

When I called Henry, because Emily was online, well let's say I have never seen him put the television out so fast.

After an hour Henry had told Emily all about the fact that he lived in two houses, that mommy and daddy didn't live together anymore, that he liked school and how Sergio was doing. I could tell Emily really liked to talk to him again, but he was getting tired. Emily beat me to the question and asked "Are you tired Henry, because if you are you should go to bed so you can play soccer with mommy tomorrow."

"I'm not tired"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then why are you yawning every minute?"

"Cause I like yawning"

"Ahha"

"Emmy"

"Yes"

"When are you coming back, it didn't took you this long when you went to get the bad man without uncle Aaron, Dave, Derek, Spence, Aunt Penny and mommy"

"I don't know, would you like to see me again?"

"Yes, can you come for Christmas?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry kid, I have to work during Christmas, but what about spring break? I know it's still far away, but if it is all right with your mom, I could stay the whole break."

"That would be cool" "Please mommy, can Emmy stay the whole spring break?"

"I would like that"

"Awesome mom" "Did you hear it Emmy, mommy says it is okay" he said with a smile on his face

"Yes I heard it"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story"

Emily hesitated and looked to me, after receiving a confirmation from me she said "Sure, but first make yourself comfortable on you mom's lap and tell me when you're ready"

Henry snuggled up to me and told Emily "I'm ready"

"Okay then, once upon a time in a country far, far away, there was a knight and that knight was in love with a very beautiful woman. The only problem was that the woman was the daughter of the king and queen and she already had a relationship with someone else. So the knight decided they would protect her, with their life, if necessary. The knight and the princess became very good friends instead, they would tell each other everything and if the princess was in danger, the knight would protect her in everyway they could.

But after 5 years there was a very bad man, who wanted to hurt the princess, so the knight, in order to save the princess, went after him and chased him for a very long time. In the end the knight won and the bad man promised he would leave the princess alone. The knight went on their way back to the princess, but couldn't help but wonder if the princess had forgotten about them. In contrast of what the knight thought, the princess hadn't forgotten them, she missed them a lot and was also a bit angry that the knight left without a word. That night they talked a lot and became close friends again, but the knight had to promise they wouldn't pull such a stunt again. They promised. And the rest is for the next time. Goodnight Henry, sleep well"

"Night Emmy" Henry replied, while being half asleep.

a/n let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

a/n sorry, I forgot about time differences while writing this story, so in this story there are no time differences between countries

 _"_ _Night Emmy" Henry replied, while being half asleep._

 **JJ P.O.V.**

After Henry's "Night Emmy" Emily signed off and I put Henry in my arms to bring him to his bed. I said " goodnight Henry, sweet dreams" he only lifted his arm as if to say the same and nodded off.

I went downstairs and sent Em a message with the question what time she wanted to skype again.

She answered fairly quick "In 2 hours?"

"Sure" I knew she needed some time for herself and put the television on.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

After I signed off I spend some time being lost in my thoughts. I jumped when my phone bleeped. I saw that JJ sent me a message to ask me when I wanted to skype again. I knew that I would need some time to compartmentalize my thoughts in order to tell her what she deserved and needed to know. So I replied "In 2 hours?" I am sure she knew I needed some time since she replied with "Sure" and didn't try to start a new conversation.

Precisely two hours later we were both ready to skype again. I knew it was going to be a long night given the information I was going to tell her.

I'm glad she started and said "hey Em"

"Hey Jay, is Henry asleep?"

"Yeah, he was out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow"

"It was nice to really speak to him again, I guess I missed it a lot more than I dared to admit"

"I can understand, honestly I was a bit surprised when he asked when he could see you again. To tell the truth I didn't think he would remember you, seeing the fact he saw you for the last time almost two years ago and I don't think he remembers a lot of that night."

"Me too, So what did Will ask?"

"He wanted to know when I was finally going to tell the team that we divorced"

"I'm sorry Jay"

"I know, because you say that every time" "Are you blushing Emily Prentiss?" she asked while grinning.

"No, I'm not" I protested

"Yes, you are, don't worry I think it's sweet"

"I'm not sweet"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you are sweet, sweetie"

I pouted and told her "Don't you dare to tell anyone you think I'm sweet"

"I would never do such a thing"

"How it comes that I don't believe you?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she said while trying to keep looking innocent

"Just give it up Jareau, your eyes always give you away"

"Never" she replied defiantly

I just laughed and was glad to hear it when she joined me.

After a few minutes she asked "So what is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Way to break the mood, Jen, way to break the mood" I replied

"You promised to tell me"

"I know" I sighed "just let me think"

"Okay, but don't you dare to leave anything out"

"I won't" "Okay, I need you to listen and don't ask any questions until I'm done, can you do that?"

"For you, I can"

"In the past few weeks we have received strong leads about a new arms dealer who is expanding his terrain at a fast rate." I paused thinking about how I could continue, I couldn't think of a good way so I just continued "He calls himself Ian Doyle, we are sure it isn't him after observing a picture of him and while we need someone to go in. We know nothing about him and thus have no idea what his likes, dislikes and what kind of information he has. We are trying to get information from all the agencies we have got contact with, but you got to love politics. He has also a few man, that were working for Doyle in the early days, working for him."

"Does he know about Lauren Reynolds?" she asked worried

"We don't think so, none of the men that are working for him were working for Doyle when I was there. The only one that can tell him is Jack Fahey, we have been keeping tabs on him and it looks like he is trying to stay out of the new Doyle's way and hasn't talked to him."

"Are you in danger?"

"Most likely not more than any of the other agents working this case."

"Jeesh Em, is there a single moment in your life that you're not in danger?" she asked

"When I'm with you" I said

She chuckled

"Do you want to know anything else?"

"Not yet, but if I think of something can I call you or something?"

"Always"

"Okay I need to get my head around this, can we talk a little more about a happier subject?"

"How is Sergio doing?" I asked and after my question we talked a little more. Until JJ was dead on her feet and I told her to sign off. She complied. When she signed off I was surprised to see that we had talked for almost four hours, no wonder she was dead on her feet it was like 3 in the morning.

 **JJ P.O.V.**

After I said goodbye to Em and signed off, I went upstairs to get ready for bed and check up on Henry. Henry was still sleeping, but had thrown his covers off. I went in to his room and tucked him in for the second time that night. I watched him for a couple minutes, before I went to bed.

While I was in bed, I was thinking about everything Emily had told me and couldn't help but worry about her safety. And although she would never admit it I know that she was worried to and not only about her safety.

I couldn't sleep so I sent a message to Phoenix "Want to play scrabble?"

"Sure, you can't sleep either?"

"Nice and yes, just like you it seems"

"Prepare to go down"

"You prepare to go down" I replied

At that moment a message popped up on my screen with "Blackbird, you have been challenged by Phoenix, if you wish to accept this challenge go further.

a/n somehow this chapter was deleted so this is the same chapter as before


	7. Chapter 7

_At that moment a message popped up on my screen with "Blackbird, you have been challenged by Phoenix, if you wish to accept the challenge go further._

 **JJ P.O.V.**

I was glad for the distraction Phoenix provided and I was pretty sure that they were also thankful for the distraction. It was nice that they rewrote the script of scrabble on our phones so we could use all the letters and use them as often as we wanted to. Although we had that option we preferred to use our own language and just use single letters to let each other know how we feel. We only used words if we really had something we needed to talk about and since our scrabble 'conversations' were deleted when we both signed off this was the safest way to do it.

Since they challenged me I could start "yok" (your ok?)

"if" (I'm fine) was their instant reply

"ily" (I love you)

"ilyt" (I love you to)

"imy" (I miss you)

"imyvm" (I miss you very much)

"I can't stop thinking about it"

"me neither but I promise I'm save"

"I have heard that one before"

"I know but I promise I'll be fine"

"can't you come home any earlier than you promised"

"sorry I tried but that is impossible especially with the new situation"

"could you at least stay any longer than you said"

"surprise I already put in for twice as long so I hope that that will work out"

"you're the best"

"i know" at that reply I could almost see a cocky grin appear on their face

So I replied "just knock that cocky grin of your face"

"I did not have a cocky grin on my face'

"sure and I am supposed to believe that"

"yes"

"well to bad I don't"

We continued our banter for another hour until they sent "sleep"

Normally I wouldn't give in so easily, but I was beat so I sent "sure'

"I love you Blackbird and good dreams"

"I love you too Phoenix sleep well"

And then we both signed off and our conversation did only exist in our memories

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

As I laid in bed I hoped that JJ had an easier time to fall asleep, but in my mind I knew she was just as worried as I am. I just hoped Henry could distract her the rest of the weekend, since I had to work, in the hope that we could catch our new dealer as soon as possible.

 **JJ P.O.V.**

The following morning I was disturbed from my sleep by a very hyper boy, normally he was happy, because he was a morning person, but this time I had also promised to play soccer with him today and I was fairly certain that he was still happy that he spoke with Emily yesterday.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?"

"Yup, I really liked Emmy's bedtime story, when can we skype again"

"I don't know, Emmy is chasing a real big bad guy right now. So I think she is very busy, but maybe you could call her in a couple hours" I said

"Okay"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Can you make pancakes?" he asked with a hopeful smile on his face

"Sure, with bacon and cheese?"

"Yup" he said while nodding "Those are the best"

"Do you want to help with making the dough or play while I make it"

"Play"

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm ready" aaaaand he is gone I thought while smiling. I could better get starting.

 **Henry's P.O.V.**

I was very happy when I woke up, because mommy was back again after catching a bad guy and I had spoken to Emmy again. The best part was that she promised she will come during Spring break. The bad side was that Spring break was still far away. I decided that I would wake mommy up, I was hungry.

I'm happy that she will make pancakes and I don't have to help. I thought back to the first time I ever ate bacon and cheese pancakes.

 _It was the first time that Emmy would watch me, since she had gone away for so long. I would stay the night with her, as mommy and daddy needed some alone time. I always loved spending time with Emmy, cause she is nice and we always do fun things, oh and she likes the morning, just like me. When mommy had dropped me off and left, not before talking to Emmy for a really long time, Emmy asked if I wanted to help her making home made pizza. I said yes, because I like cooking with Emmy she always calls me Sir Chef when we are cooking. When I asked she said "Well when we are cooking you are the boss and the chef, but since a chef is already a boss, I settled on Sir Chef." I really like her nickname for me. While we were cooking I told as much as I could about the months that she wasn't here and I told here I missed her very, very much and that she had to promise that she wouldn't go away, for that long, ever again. She said she would try her very best to not go away for that long ever again. I wasn't entirely satisfied, but something was better than nothing. The pizza we made was the best I had ever eaten._

 _After dinner we watched the three Musketeers and I went to bed, but before I went to sleep I asked why she had to go away for that long and why she had gone alone. She said she would tell me when I was older. I told her that I would keep her to that._ I still remember that half-promise and I would ask her if I was old enough to know her story in Spring break. _The next day when I woke up there was a pancake smell, but it was mixed with something weird. I went to the kitchen and Emmy was indeed cooking pancakes. At first she asked if I liked pancakes, bacon and cheese. I said yes to all three, then she told me that when she went away, she went to a country where they ate pancakes, but with different things in it and thought that we could try it together to see if we like it. It smelled nice so we tried and since that moment I like pancakes but I love bacon and cheese pancakes._

While I was thinking about those two days mommy had called for me and when I didn't come, she came upstairs to check up on me. She asked me "Is there something wrong"

"No, I was just thinking"

"ahha, what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the first time Emmy made bacon and cheese pancakes for us"

"Okay, well the pancakes are ready, will you come downstairs?"

"Jep"

After we had eaten breakfast we went to the park to play soccer. Once we were home Henry asked if he could call Emily.

a/n after this chapter, only one chapter is left. So let me know if you are intrested in a sequel


	8. Chapter 8

_After we had eaten breakfast we went to the park to play soccer. Once we were home Henry asked if he could call Emily._

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

It was just time for lunch break. When my phone went, I groaned, and while I looked where I had left my phone. I hoped it wasn't something that would prevent me from taking a lunch break. I didn't look to the caller id and picked up. The first thing I said was "Prentiss"

"Emmy?" I heard Henry ask while sounding a bit confused

"Hey Henry, how are you doing today?"

"Good, mommy and I played soccer in the park and I scored a point!"

"Good job, I bet mommy was very proud on you"

"She was, but the best part was that she made bacon and cheese pancakes this morning"

"So you still love them?"

"Yep, they're the best"

"I'm glad you still like them"

"Do you remember the first time you made it?"

"I remember it as if it was yesterday"

"Will you make them when you're here during the Spring break?"

"I promise that I will make them at least twice for you"

"Awesome" he said whilst sounding very happy and I just chuckled. Then he asked "Will you also make pasta?"

"If you want me to"

"Please, your pasta is the best. Even though we used your recipe yesterday it wasn't as good as when you make it"

"I promise that I will also make pasta then"

We continued talking on the phone for a while until I had to break it off because I needed to work, so I said "Sorry Henry, but I need to say goodbye, because I have to work now"

"Can I call you again in the evening?"

"I don't know if I have time, work is really busy right now. So how about that I will call back if I have time?" I proposed

"Okay, but you have to remember that"

"I will" inside my head I was laughing. He was so much like his mother sometimes

"Bye Emmy"

"Bye Henry"

 **JJ P.O.V.**

After Henry had been on the phone with Emily. I sent a message to Phoenix with "thank you" in it. They replied "No problem"

At that moment Henry came down the stairs, he had told me that his conversation with Emily was private when I asked him why he was going upstairs, and walked into the living room. He told me that Emmy would call back if she could, but that it was very busy at work.

I said "Well okay, what do you want to do the rest of the day?"

He answered "Can you help me making a good drawing of Sergio, so I can give that to Emmy when she comes?"

And just like that we were trying to make a great drawing of Sergio the rest of the afternoon, but the result was worth the time it took. The drawing really looked like Sergio and I complimented Henry for doing such a great job. When he asked if I thought Emily would like it, I said I was sure that she would love it.

When he went to bed that evening he asked "Do you think Emmy has time to call tomorrow evening?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that she will try. Just as she promised"

"I really like her bedtime story and I hope she will continue" he said, more to his self than anyone else.

I smiled, wished him goodnight and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "bye Henry"

"Bye mommy" was his answer.

I went downstairs and decided that if Phoenix had time to play scrabble that I would play some before going to bed. Phoenix answer came pretty fast "I'm sorry Blackbird, but I don't have time. It's too busy at work and if I work this evening I most like have tomorrow evening off.

I sent back "Okay, but be careful and don't think to hard"

"Will do"

Since Phoenix didn't have time I decided to look if Garcia had time to text and when I finally went to bed after having a good laugh at Garcia's gossip and 'silly cats' videos. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **Emily's P.O.V.** At the mean time in London

I was becoming very irritated. This man prevented me from calling with Henry and texting with my soulmate. I was thinking, who the hell is this guy, how can we know nothing about him, except for what he wants us to know. Maybe I need help from some profilers.

a/n this is the last chapter from this story. first, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, follow and/or favorite this story. secondly, if there is enough intrest I will write a sequel.


	9. AN

Just to make sure, I have put the sequel up and it's called 'Christmas break 2015'


End file.
